


Притвориться

by tunnenbery



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Author has booked a plane ticket straight to hell, But maybe not this kind of hug, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Porn with Feelings, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunnenbery/pseuds/tunnenbery
Summary: Если Питер закроет глаза, он может притвориться.





	Притвориться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745626) by Anonymous. 

_Даже Мертвый, Я Герой._

Типичный Тони, думает Питер, сидя на свежем воздухе. Его ноги свешиваются с края моста, который он облюбовал. Вокруг темень, все из его класса уже легли спать, только ему не спалось, поэтому он и оказался здесь, снова и снова вертя в руках очки с ЭДИТ. Как долго Тони размышлял о собственной смерти, раз он оставил все эти… все эти _вещи_ после себя, все эти инструкции и планы на случай, если с ним что-то случится, для каждого, кого знал?

Как долго Тони _верил_, что умрет раньше, чем сможет закончить дела здесь, в настоящем, с друзьями и семьей, которую он обрел?

Питер ощущал тяжесть – как где-то в животе, так и на сердце, при мысли о том, что Тони организовал все приготовления, потому что, каким-то образом, он просто _знал_, что сам ничего этого сделать не сможет, потому что его не станет. Он знал, что ему не доведется увидеть, как взрослеет Морган. Знал, что ему не доведется загладить вину перед Капитаном Америкой.

Знал, что ему не доведется больше быть рядом с Питером, так что он нашел лучший запасной вариант, который только мог придумать.

Питер плавным движением надевает очки.

– Привет… привет, эм, ЭДИТ? – говорит он, все еще непривыкший к новой технологии, его голос звучит очень неуверенно. Он бессчетное количество раз видел, как Тони носил эти очки, и Питер просто не может выкинуть из головы факт того, что они плохо на нем смотрятся, во многих смыслах.

– _Да, Питер?_ – говорит ЭДИТ, ее голос звучит так просто и так уверенно. Он многим напоминает ему КАРЕН из его раннего нано-костюма.

– Я… – начинает он, а затем осознает, что понятия не имеет, что хочет сказать.

– _…Да, Питер?_ – терпеливо повторяет ЭДИТ.

– … Неважно, – в конечном счете говорит Питер и снимает очки, снова складывая их в своих ладонях. Он вздыхает. Чем он вообще занимается?

– Над чем задумался? – спрашивает голос, и Питер подпрыгивает на месте, хотя он уже давно перестал удивляться тому, что паучье чутье срабатывает через раз. Еще со времен… еще со времен Таноса, его шестое чувство взяло отпуск. Питер рискнул бы предположить, что это все в результате стресса и травмы, и кошмаров, через которые он, как и все остальные, прошел, но ему было не до того, чтобы как-либо дальше с этим разбираться. Вообще-то, ему наверно следует этим заняться, но пока что ему совсем не хотелось затрагивать что-либо по этой теме с Мэй. Он не был... он не был готов разговаривать с ней, несмотря на ее настойчивость.

– Аа… эм, не спится? – предлагает Питер, оборачиваясь, чтобы поднять взгляд на Квентина Бека, свободного от своей полной брони Мистерио и одетого во что-то более повседневное и удобное. Питер наблюдает за тем, как мужчина присаживается рядом с ним и, подобно мальчику, свешивает ноги с края.

– Ну значит, нас двое таких, – говорит Бек, его руки сложены на коленях, но Питер замечает взгляд вниз на очки в своих руках. Питер инстинктивно прикрывает их ладонью, словно защищая. Бек издает короткий смешок и переводит взгляд на темную воду внизу

– Не хочу прозвучать как, наверно, все остальные, но, – начинает Бек, а потом заглядывает в лицо Питеру. – Хочешь поговорить об этом?

– Вообще не очень, – незамедлительно отвечает Питер, слова сами срываются у него с языка. Достаточно людей спрашивали у него все то же самое; Нед, Мишель, Мэй – единственного человека, который никогда не настаивал на каких-либо откровениях, больше не было с ним. И уже никогда не будет.

– Аккуратней, – говорит Бек, и только тогда Питер осознает, что его руки начали сжимать очки. Мальчик немедленно ослабляет хватку, он не уверен, что бы делал, если бы они случайно сломались от его суперсилы.

На пару минут становится тихо, потому что Питер не предлагает каких-либо тем для разговора, но он и не совсем игнорирует Бека, не желая быть невежливым.

– Вы двое были близки? – в итоге подает голос Бек, и вопрос застает Питера врасплох.

– А? Кто? – глупо спрашивает он, уставившись на мужчину. Он замечает жест Бека в направлении очков в своих руках, на которые Питер опускает взгляд, начиная вертеть их между пальцами.

– О, – говорит Питер. – …Полагаю, можно и так сказать, – отвечает он, сдерживая ну слишком очевидное _да, да, мне бы очень хотелось так думать_. И такое _да, он годами был тем самым, с мыслями о ком я просыпался_. И _да, да, да, он был для меня всем_.

Несмотря на то, что ни одна из этих мыслей не была озвучена, Беку наверняка все было ясно как день по лицу Питера. Он наверняка видел все, что чувствовал подросток – тот никогда не был хорош в скрывании своих эмоций.

Затем на его плече рука, тяжелая теплая и уверенная, и это слишком, _слишком_ знакомое ощущение для Питера.

После такого сдерживать слезы больше не получается. Они быстро и горячо стекают вниз по его покрасневшим щекам, а Питер даже и не думает прятать лицо.

– Эй… Эй, эй, нет, не надо, – говорит Бек и придвигается ближе, его руки обхватывают плечи Питера. – Я не знал, что все так серьезно, – извиняется он.

Питер ощущает ладонь в своих волосах, чужие пальцы скользят сквозь пряди и тянут так, что его голова оказывается под подбородком Бека, прижатой к плечу, и это напоминает Питеру последний раз, когда Тони обнимал его. Незадолго до его последних минут.

Громкий всхлип, сотрясающий его тело, заглушается только воротником Бека и настойчивым «Тшш, тише, тише…» мужчины в макушку.

– Все в порядке, малыш, – говорит Бек, его дыхание обжигает голову Питера. Он все еще прижимает мальчика к себе, пальцы по-прежнему в его волосах, в то время как другая рука крепко обхватывает стройное тело.

Питер продолжает плакать, уткнувшись в мужчину; ощущение крепкой груди под щекой и сильных рук, обнимающих его, навевает воспоминания – но в этот раз не плохие. Это некая сладкая боль, да, но с ней приходит ощущение комфорта.

– Я скучаю по нему, – говорит Питер тихим трясущимся голосом, он _так сильно_ старался не признавать этого вслух, потому что, озвучив эти слова, он будто подтвердил, что все по-настоящему, а ведь он мог просто ненадолго притвориться, что Тони опять в разъездах и не может выделить время, чтобы позвонить или написать ему, так как он просто очень занят.

Но это также было не вполне правдиво – Тони, как бы ни был занят, _всегда_ находил время для Питера, как ни для кого другого. От этого Питер чувствовал себя важным, как не чувствовал больше ни с кем. Только Мэй могла так же заставить его чувствовать себя _любимым_ – но это… тоже было не совсем верно.

Тони заставлял Питера чувствовать себя любимым по-другому. Иначе, чем его тетя или друзья. Настолько по-другому, что Питер держал это при себе, запирал глубоко в груди и никогда никому об этом не рассказывал. Даже Тони.

– Уверен, он знал, – низкий и серьезный голос Бека прорывается сквозь мысли Питера, подобно ножу.

– А? – бормочет Питер, отстраняясь, чтобы взглянуть на мужчину.

Бек дергает плечами, на мгновение он выглядит смущенным, после чего спокойное выражение уверенности снова появляется на его лице.

– Я просто говорю, что он – эм, Тони – наверняка знал, как он был важен. Для тебя, – говорит Бек, и с такого близкого расстояния Питер может разглядеть седые волосы, усеивающие по всей длине неряшливую бороду мужчины, выдавая его возраст.

У Тони, когда Питеру удавалось подобраться достаточно близко, тоже были видны белые волоски в его аккуратно выбритой бородке.

В голове мальчика проносится мысль, прорываясь через все его нутро и оставляя ужасные зияющие раны, саднящие, если прикоснуться – болезненные. Так сильно, ужасно больно.

Бек замечает это, и Питер чувствует, как руки, обнимающие его тело, вздрагивают.

– Питер… – говорит Бек, начиная отстраняться, но быстрая вспышка _паники_ пронзает тело Питера, и он вцепляется в мужчину, не отпуская от себя.

– Нет, не надо... – начинает Питер. – Пожалуйста, прости, мне просто нужно… – говорит он отчаянно, но не может закончить мысль. Нужно, нужно, _нужно_. Боль ужаснейшим образом пульсирует у него в груди, словно в нем зияет дыра, и даже воздух кажется отравленным, ранящим настолько, что уже кажется, будто ему никогда не станет легче.

Будто это никогда не пройдет.

– Питер… – снова начинает Бек, теперь его голос другой, осторожный. Питер замечает взгляд мужчины на очках, стиснутых в его руке, и между ними что-то меняется.

– Не думаю, что это чему-либо поможет, – говорит Бек низким голосом, он принял решение. – Но я не…

На этом он делает паузу и отводит взгляд, пытаясь подобрать слова. Питер пользуется возможностью лучше приглядеться к лицу мужчины, к тому, что его волосы немного светлее тех, что были у Тони. Борода его менее ухожена, а у глаз другой оттенок.

– Надень их, – неожиданно произносит Питер, протягивая очки с ЭДИТ, и надевает их на лицо Бека, даже не дожидаясь ответа.

– Эй, – Бек пытается сопротивляться, но не останавливает мальчика до конца. Он тянется поправить очки у себя на лице, и несколько раз моргает, прежде чем посмотреть на Питера.

Дыхание Питера обрывается, застряв где-то в горле. Единственное освещение, которым они располагают – это уличные фонари в нескольких ярдах отсюда, так что тут достаточно темно, чтобы Питер мог… чтобы он мог…

Бек не двигается, когда Питер наклоняется вперед и сокращает расстояние между их губами. Как и не отталкивает его и, когда они разрывают прикосновение, всматривается в лицо мальчика.

Питер выглядит истерзанным, словно, пока они сидят в тишине, что-то внутри него разрывается на куски. Его глаза намокли и покраснели, на щеках розовые пятна, а губы лишь немного приоткрыты.

Когда он снова тянется вперед, Бек встречает его на полпути, его руки идут вверх, чтобы еще раз запутаться в волосах Питера, их губы двигаются вместе, осторожно. Медленно.

Питер думает, что ему не должно такое нравиться. _Не должно_, но так оно и происходит. Боль внутри него стала только хуже, и это заглушает для него все, кроме ощущения _происходящего_, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас.

Он чувствует, как губы Бека прижимаются к его собственным, двигаются осторожно, плавно и нежно, и это причиняет боль Питеру в большей степени, чем помогает, поэтому он углубляет поцелуй, прихватывает нижнюю губу мужчины между зубами и _кусает_. Не слишком сильно, но достаточно для немедленной реакции; в голове Бека словно щелкает переключатель, и внезапно Питер оказывается опрокинутым на спину, чужие пальцы болезненно зарываются в его волосы, и по ушам ударяет _рык_. Питер всхлипывает, открывая рот для горячего языка, который скользит по его губам, требуя доступа, он позволяет себе быть полностью поглощенным мужчиной. Борода болезненно царапает кожу на подбородке, и мальчик не может не думать о том, какого это _могло бы_ быть с… с кем-то другим.

Бек разрывает поцелуй для того, чтобы перейти на щеки и челюсть Питера, он ведет дорожку вниз к его шее и оттягивает воротник рубашки, чтобы достать до участка кожи возле плеча. Его руки все еще цепляются за Питера, удерживая его на месте, пока мужчина атакует его шею зубами, языком и бородой.

– Нам… – скулит Питер. – Я-я думаю, нам надо уйти с моста, – говорит он, стискивая пальцами ткань рубашки мужчины. На затворках его сознания маячит какое-то ноющее чувство, что-то вроде неуверенности, которая всегда следует за подобными решениями. Он знает, что поступает неправильно, но впервые с его возвращения домой, душа Питера наконец спокойна. Озабочена, но тем не менее спокойна.

– Что? Боишься, что увидят? – бормочет Бек почти игриво, но Питер не видит в этом ничего смешного, потому что количество раз, когда он был близок к тому, чтобы быть пойманным, в любого рода ситуациях, слишком большое, чтобы смеяться, и спустя некоторое время после этого приходит особая тревога.

– П-пожалуйста, – умоляет Питер и получает от мужчины очередной рык, вместе с резким укусом на шее, который заставляет его вскрикнуть от боли.

Но Бек поднимается, после чего рывком впечатляющей силы заставляет подняться Питера. Ноги мальчика почти спотыкаются друг о друга, пока его тащат вдоль моста, рука на его плече так и не выпускает из хватки. Он смотрит мужчине в затылок, видя блеск отраженного мягкого света на металле оправы за его ухом, мельком видя бороду, когда Бек оглядывается по сторонам.

Это не Тони, но Питер думает, это чертовски похоже. Особенно когда его затаскивают в глухую аллею, спина ударяется о неровную каменную стену, и спереди его немедленно закрывает жаркое крепкое тело старшего мужчины, вжимающееся в него. Теперь они оба покрыты тьмой, и только с помощью своего улучшенного зрения Питер может что-либо разглядеть, если попытается. Он не делает этого.

Напротив, он закрывает глаза и высоко стонет, когда Бек возвращается к его шее, кусая и оставляя грубые засосы, и Питер даже и не думает о каких-то там отметинах. Вместо этого, он поднимает руки и запускает их в волосы мужчины, размышляя о том, были ли волосы Тони мягче или они были бы жестковатыми от укладочного средства.

Без предупреждения, ноги Питера оказываются резко раздвинуты, между ними прижато колено. Питер двигает бедрами вперед, чувствуя через одежду эрекцию Квентина напротив своего живота, когда он трется о бедро мужчины. Восхитительное ощущение.

– Ох, бля-ять, – шепчет Питер, и его рот снова накрывают губы Бека, который двигает бедрами в умопомрачительном для обоих ритме. Есть во всем этом нечто очень грязное и отталкивающее для Питера, но его мысли затуманены тем, что это лучшее, что он чувствовал за последние недели.

Грубые, мозолистые руки теперь проникают ему под футболку, задирая ее наверх так, что его живот открыт ночному воздуху, и рука Питера ныряет вниз, чтобы начать работу над застежкой на джинсах Квентина.

От этого Бек стонет, кусая губу Питера, в то время как мальчик запускает руку в белье мужчины и вынимает его. Как только его пальцы оказываются вокруг члена Квентина, он сжимает их, но не делает ничего большего.

– И-извини, – начинает Питер, потому что с этим не получится просто сымпровизировать и надеяться на лучшее. – Я никогда такого не делал.

За это он получает веселый и низкий смех прямо в губы, которые теперь покраснели и стали более чувствительными от постоянного царапанья бородой Квентина.

– Все в порядке, куколка, – говорит он, и одна из его рук отпускает сосок Питера и вместо этого обхватывает маленькую ладонь на его члене.

Голова Питера идет кругом от прозвища. _Куколка_. Он слышал, как Тони так обращался к своим роботам, к Джеймсу Роудсу, в качестве шутки, – и однажды, к Питеру, когда тот облажался с чем-то в их работе в лаборатории и ужасно на этот счет переживал, а Тони успокаивал его. _Все в порядке, куколка_.

Питер скулит, невыносимо отчаянно и печально одновременно, и слышит мягкое «тише, тише», которое шепчет Бек, пока за секунды расстегивает его джинсы, так что их оба их члена оказываются окутаны горячим воздухом между ними.

Бедра мальчика дергаются, когда чужие пальцы скользят по его члену, который более не скован бельем и джинсами, за что, видимо, благодарен. Он стонет в рот Беку, когда большой палец проходится по головке, собирая выделившуюся там смазку и размазывая ее.

– Сэр… – скулит Питер, потому что сейчас его телу так жарко. Он вот-вот начнет невнятно бормотать, что происходит, когда он уже близок, а с тем, как Квентин работает над его членом, это должно произойти скоро.

Питер пытается ответить тем же, но его руки, обхватывающие член мужчины, двигаются медленно и неловко. Он предпринимает попытку повторять все, что делает с ним Бек, но не может удержать ритм, и не похоже, что Беку сейчас особо есть дело до того, как Питер отдрачивает ему.

У него во рту чужой язык, горячий и требовательный, проходящийся по зубам и овладевающий Питером полностью.

– Ну же, детка, – слышит он хриплый шепот напротив своих губ, и Питер толкается в ладонь, обхватившую его отчаянно влажный и блестящий от смазки член.

Пока Питер не откроет глаза, он может притворяться. У него всегда было богатое воображение, и этот раз не исключение. Он может видеть, как наяву; они на складе оборудования, в Башне, и Тони зажал там Питера, с раздвинутыми ногами и спущенными до колен штанами, царапая бородой его кожу так сильно, как Питер никогда и представить себе не мог.

– Мистер Старк… – говорит Питер, слышит, как мужчина напротив него смеется, но это ничего. Тони бы тоже развеселило то, насколько незрелым и неопытным был бы Питер в подобных ситуациях. Тогда бы он не упустил возможности научить Питера стольким вещам, начиная с того раза в помещении для инвентаря, переносясь затем в более подобающие места, навроде огромной кровати Тони, где бы они проводили часы.

– Питер, _детка_, ты прекрасен, – голос Бека у самого уха. – Будешь моим хорошим мальчиком, да?

И вот это не совсем то, что сказал бы Тони, но Питер ценит то, что делает мужчина.

– Тони, _Тони…_ – стонет Питер, его легкие опустошены и лицо вспотело, он трахает кулак Бека, притягивая мужчину ближе к себе и беспомощно цепляясь за него. На его щеках слезы, а на губах – имя мистера Старка, когда он наконец доходит до оргазма, кончая в руку Беку и немного себе на рубашку.

Спускаясь обратно с небес, Питер, одурманенный и едва живой, виснет на мужчине, который продолжает двигать руками, пока подросток не начинает дергаться от переизбытка стимулов.

– Хороший мальчик, – говорит Бек, снова целуя Питера.

Питер бормочет что-то в плечо Беку, развернув голову, чтобы уткнуться носом в шею.

– А ты как? – спрашивает он, все еще с горячим тяжелым членом Бека в его маленькой руке. Питер разок сжимает его, невесомо поглаживая по всей длине, от чего Бек шипит.

– Встань на колени, – командует Квентин, и у Питера перехватывает дыхание от того, как это звучит, его упавший член предпринимает попытку дернуться, потому что срань господня, это довольно горячо.

Питер незамедлительно опускается на колени, морщась, когда из-за такого положения гравий впивается ему в ноги, но у него недостаточно времени, чтобы подумать об этом до того, как перед его лицом оказывается член Квентина.

– Такого я тоже никогда раньше не делал, – быстро вырывается у Питера, теперь у него в животе оседает чувство неудобства.

– Открой рот и высунь язык, – все, чем отвечает Бек, и Питеру кажется, что у него нет иного выбора, кроме как послушаться.

Вкус смазки оказывается более горьким, чем Питер его себе представлял, мальчику хочется отстраниться и поморщиться, но он этого не делает, так как знает, что не должен. Вместо этого он фокусируется на ощущении члена Квентина на своем языке, чувствуя его тяжесть вместе с тем, как он толкается глубже в рот.

– Следи за зубами, но сейчас закрой рот, – говорит Бек, и Питер пытается изо всех сил, прикрывая зубы губами и втягивая язык обратно ровно настолько, чтобы он смог сомкнуть губы. Спустя мгновение, он обводит языком головку члена у себя во рту, и рычание, которое это вызывает у мужчины над ним, приносит Питеру наслаждение.

– Вот так и держи, – говорит Квентин, и Питер в знак понимания издает звук, который заглушается вокруг члена у него во рту. Тогда мужчина начинает раскачивать бедрами, сначала медленно, чтобы Питер мог привыкнуть к движению у себя во рту, постепенно наращивая скорость.

Питер думает, что есть нечто эротичное в члене между его губами, который двигается вперед и назад, когда нос ощущает только естественный мужской мускусный запах. Его голова снова идет кругом, и в животе тепло, вкус уже не кажется настолько неприятным, так как становится уже попривычней.

Питер ерзает, присаживаясь на коленях поудобней, чтобы пристроить руки на бедрах Квентина в попытке немного лучше зафиксировать себя. Его стон посылает по члену мужчины вибрации, и он слышит над собой очередное шипение. После этого в его волосах скользят пальцы, стягивая кудри Питера, и желудок мальчика словно делает кувырок. Квентин толкается вперед, в этот раз немного глубже, чем раньше, и Питер давится.

– Расслабься, малыш, – говорит Бек и делает это снова, качая бедрами слишком сильно, так что Питер задыхается, его горло сокращается вокруг члена в приступе кашля. Тогда он пытается отстраниться, но рука в волосах Питера усиливает хватку и удерживает его на месте. – Ну же, детка, ты же хочешь быть умницей для Тони, верно?

Слова оказывают шокирующее воздействие на организм Питера, полностью останавливая все внутри него. В этот раз, когда Бек толкается слишком глубоко и Питер давится, он не пытается отстраниться.

– Хорошо. Хороший мальчик, – произносит над ним Квентин хриплым голосом, и его рука крепче сжимает волосы Питера, пока он толкается глубже в горло подростка.

Это действительно жестко. И неприятно, думает Питер, но он мало что может с этим поделать. Мало, что он _хочет_ с этим поделать, когда в его голове эхом раздаются слова мужчины. _Ты же хочешь быть умницей для Тони, верно?_

Конечно он хочет – только этого он всегда и хотел, и теперь у него уже никогда не будет возможности. Это… чем бы ни было то, во что он позволяет себе проваливаться, это максимум, который он теперь может достичь.

Свежие слезы катятся по лицу Питера, вызванные как слишком частой нехваткой воздуха из-за члена между его губ, так и чем-то большим, накопившимся на сердце и наконец высвобождающимся. Он двигает головой навстречу толчкам Бека, чувствуя, как головка члена мужчины проходит глубже в горло, и это больно, гораздо больнее, чем кажется при просмотре порно, но где-то глубоко подсознательно Питеру кажется, что так и должно быть.

Если он закроет глаза, он может притвориться. Это рука Тони в его волосах; он цепляется за ноги Тони, член Тони у него во рту – и гению просто настолько снесло голову от того, как Питер хорош, что он немного увлекся, несколько потерял контроль, пока трахал горло Питера. И Питер не имел бы ничего против, если бы это был Тони. Питер бы пошел ради него на все, все бы ради него выстрадал, если бы за это снова получил улыбку и смех Тони, и был бы назван _куколкой_ и _дорогим_ и _любимым_.

Толчки Квентина становятся беспорядочными незадолго до того, как он кончает, и тогда он громко и низко рычит, его лицо принимает выражение, никак не присущее Тони, даже с учетом очков, и Питер совершает ошибку, подняв взгляд, потому что его немедленно ударяет реальность ситуации.

Питер решает, что вкус мужского семени на языке – омерзителен. К счастью, он отворачивается в приступе кашля и попытках отдышаться после того первые капли спермы попадают ему в рот, и морщится, когда чувствует, что ее остатки летят на его волосы и лицо и стекают вниз на рубашку.

Они оба тяжело дышат, пока Питер старается восстановить дыхание и выкашлять гадкое ощущение из своего горла, а Квентин просто пытается перевести дух после оргазма, с обмякшим членом, болтающимся в нескольких дюймах от лица Питера.

Некоторое время они проводят в тишине, но в итоге Бек оправляет себя, застегивая штаны и расправляя смятую рубашку.

– Пошли, малыш, – говорит он, хватая руку Питера и поднимая подростка на ноги. – Нам нельзя тут вечно торчать.

И он так же поправляет Питера, подолом его же свитера вытирая семя с лица и рубашки. Это почти трогательно.

Питер, тем не менее, даже смотреть на него не может. Очки все еще на нем, и Питеру становится все более и более тошно от того, что только что произошло.

– Я иду обратно первым, ладно? Выжди пару минут и тоже возвращайся, – говорит Бек, после чего опускает на плечо Питера руку, которую подросток отчаянно хочет оторвать от себя, но сдерживается.

– Ага, – только и произносит Питер, кивая и бросая всего один взгляд на Квентина, прежде чем снова опустить глаза. Он засовывает руки в карманы свитера. Вкус спермы все еще на его языке, липкий и отвратный, и он ощущает необходимость принять три душа подряд, чтобы почувствовать себя хоть немного лучше.

– Хорошо. Увидимся, ладно? – говорит Квентин и оборачивается, чтобы уйти, но Питер протягивает руку и хватает рукав мужчины, останавливая его с нечеловеческим количеством силы.

– Очки, – говорит Питер, в этот момент поднимая глаза на Бека. – Пожалуйста.

Мужчина пялится на него и изображает нечто, что Питер может охарактеризовать только как замешательство, но в конце концов Квентин смеется.

– А, ну да. Упс, чуть не ушел в них, – и он снимает очки, складывает их и передает Питеру.

Тот забирает их чуть ли не собственнически.

– Спасибо, – говорит он, потому ничто не отнимет его вежливости, даже когда мир вокруг рушится и хоронит его душу под обломками.

– Обращайся, малыш, – все, что говорит Бек, после чего Питер его отпускает, и мужчина направляется прочь, оставляя его одного в темной глухой аллее.

Питер смотрит на очки в своей руке, только теперь замечая, что дрожит. Как долго он так трясется? Имеет ли это значение?

Он сползает вниз по неровному камню стены, пока не прислоняется к ней, с прижатыми к груди коленями. Он надевает очки, металл все еще теплый после лица Бека, и это заставляет мальчика нахмуриться.

– ЭДИТ? – вслух произносит Питер.

– _Да, Питер?_ – отвечает ЭДИТ, голос действует успокаивающе на нервы подростка.

– Мне нужно убить немного времени… – начинает Питер и притворяется, что не слышит, как его собственный голос дрожит. Притворяется, что его глаза не такие уж мокрые и затуманенные. – Ты можешь… можешь включить видео и все такое?

– _Да, с разных ресурсов, таких как NewsNow или YouTube или Netflix…_ – начинает ЭДИТ, но Питер прерывает ее.

– Не могла бы ты показать мне видео с… Тони Старком? Возможно те, где он на Старк Экспо? – такие всегда были любимыми у Питера, потому что там Тони говорил речь и представлял новые технологии, и мужчина всегда выглядел таким страстно увлеченным. В такие моменты Питер всегда чувствовал энтузиазм и любовь Тони к своей работе, и он записывал их походы на телевидение на DVR Мэй и пересматривал записи снова и снова, и снова.

– _Конечно, Питер. Подожди немного,_ – говорит ЭДИТ. – _Тебя интересует какое-то конкретное видео?_

– Нет... просто включи их все. Пожалуйста.

Первое видео выскакивает перед глазами Питера, цвета приглушены и немного просвечивают, чтобы он все еще мог видеть через очки, что перед ним, но этого было достаточно. Видео заработало, и он мог наблюдать, как Тони поднимается на сцену, с широкой гостеприимной улыбкой и руками, широко распростёртыми для того, чтобы принять все аплодисменты, ему предназначающиеся.

Потом пошла запись голоса. Приветствующего и благодарящего всех, и Питер закрывает глаза, представляя, что он на Старк Экспо, стоит в толпе и слушает, как Тони рассказывает всем об очередном изобретении, которое изменит мир, говорит с такой большой любовью, как всегда при представлении технологий.

Питер не открывает глаза, потому что, по крайней мере пока его глаза закрыты, он всегда может притвориться.


End file.
